Round Two
by A.Buzzkillington
Summary: Sequel to We Don't Have To Be Alone. Riff x Frank
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rocky Horror D:**

**Sequel that goes along with my fic, _We Don't Have To Be Alone. _So yeah. Go read that.**

**So yes, More Riff x Frank ;D**

Frank opened his eyes to a new day, remembering what happened the previous night. Everything went from bad, to amazing. The death of his mother, to a nice dinner with the people he called a family. And he couldn't forget about him and Riff Raff. The way Riff was there to comfort him. The way he made everything seem all right. The "helping hand" he lent him last night. It all lead to a new relationship between the two. Something he treasured. Something he was happy about.

Frank turned over, seeing his new lover in a peaceful sleep. He decided to wake him up, by placing soft kisses on his neck.

"Mmm Frank." Riff moaned in his sleep, with a smirk. Frank giggled. He rubbed Riff's chest, continuing to place love bites on Riff's neck.

"Mmm don't stop." Riff said again. Still asleep.

"Oh I won't" Frank whispered into his ear, causing Riff to wake up.

"Huh? Frank? What?" He said confused, Frank giggled.

"Was I, um.."

"Sleep talking? Yes. You were." Frank said giggling. Riff was obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. Were you having a nice dream?" Frank asked in a flirty tone.

"The best." Riff smirked, pulling Frank in for a small kiss." But I'm sure anything I do with you will be better than my dreams."

"I assure you that will be true." Frank said winking. Riff smirked.

"You look delicious this morning." Riff said. He placed his lips on Frank's chest, kissing every inch of it.

"Mmm." Frank moaned. "Don't you think it's a bit early for round two? Let's wait 'till tonight. It'll be worth it." Frank said winking, and got out of bed. Riff followed with a devious grin on his face. Both of them put robes on, considering they were completely naked. Frank watched Riff put his on, obviously liking what he was seeing. He bit his lip.

"Enjoying the view?" Riff chuckled as he slipped his robe on. Frank walked over to him and placed his hands on his hips.

"You know I am." The two shared a slow passionate kiss." Can I just say that you'd look gorgeous in one of my corsets?"

Riff laughed at the thought."I don't know about that."

"Oh come on. You owe me. After all, I did walk around with out any make up for you." Riff couldn't argue with that.

"We'll see tonight." Riff said kissing the top of his head.

"I love you Riffy." Frank said in a cute playful voice.

"I love you too Frankie." Riff smiled.

**Yes I need to continue this ;P**

**I hope you enjoyed this first part though :D Even though it's pretty short.**

**R&R Please. PS: If you have any suggestions please let me know. I'm out of ideas at the moment. I will credit you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexy things are going to go on in this chapter ;D**

_.."I love you too Frankie"_

Both of them giggled at the small nicknames they'd given each other.

Frank pulled Riff in for a sloppy tongue kiss. It was a little different for Riff, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. Frank rubbed Riff's chest softly, making Riff twitch with excitement.

Riff loosened Frank's robe a bit, begging Frank to let him see what was underneath. Frank pushed Riff's hands away.

"Not now." he whispered with a grin. He took a look at Riff's disappointed face. "Later, my love." he said giving Riff a small kiss.

"You just love being a little tease, don't you?" Riff asked with smirk.

"Duh." Frank giggled. With that, they both walked into the kitchen.

Frank sat down at the breakfast table, while Riff walked over to the stove to cook breakfast. Frank noticed folded note. The front of it read _To My Stupid Brother. _Frank unfolded it.

_Dear lover boy,_

_You guys kept Richard and I awake last night, so we decided to leave to his house. I'll be here for the reminder of the day. Have fun! ;)_

_-Magenta xx_

"Look's like Magenta left." Frank called over to Riff.

'What do you mean?" Riff asked curiously. He turned to see Frank holding a piece of paper.

"Read this." Frank said walking over to Riff and handing him the note.

"Look's like we get to be alone today." Riff smirked, putting the note down on the counter. Frank chucked, hugging Riff's hips from behind as Riff continued to cook. Frank kissed the back of Riff's neck, making Riff want more.

"Do we still have to wait until tonight?" Frank stopped and put his lips to Riff's ear.

"No, but if we do it now, I want you to wear my corset."

"Never mind.." Riff said. He really didn't want to wear that.

"Oh come on!" Frank whined. "Please please please please PLEASE!"

"No thank you." Riff said, trying to ignore Frank's begging. He tried to continue his cooking.

"Please."

"Nope."

"Pu-lease!" Frank put on a pouty face.

"Nu uh." Riff shook his head. Frank had an idea.

"Please Riffy." He slid his hand under Riff's robe. His hands traveled to Riff's, well any other man's "sensitive spot."

"I-I-uh.." Riff could barely utter a word. He felt Frank's breathing on his neck. Frank's hands were a little cold. He stood, completely aroused. Frank removed his hands.

_Dammit._ Riff thought. He simply had to give in now.

"Nothing too sparkly.." Riff managed to get out. Frank jumped up with glee.

"Oh yay!" He hugged Riff and ran to his room, to pick the perfect corset for his lover. Riff groaned. He turned off the stove and followed Frank to the bedroom. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to. Frankie. What a tease.

"Here." Frank handed Riff a simple black corset. He also gave Riff some fishnet stockings. He couldn't wait to see Riff squeeze into it.

"Do I have to?" Riff whined. Frank moved closer and closer to Riff's excited body.

"Yes." he whispered. Riff shivered. He took the corset and went to go put it on in the bathroom.

_A Couple Of Minutes Later._

Frank sat on the bed waiting to see Riff.

Riff came out of the bathroom. His hair was in a small ponytail that looked like a question mark floating on his head. He was wearing the corset with the fishnet stockings.

Frank's eyes widened with excitement. A grin slowly spread across his face.

Needles to say, it was a little to small for Riff, but it looked oh so sexy on him. He modeled it for Frank.

Frank clapped his hands while cheering playfully. Riff rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew Frank was enjoying this bit too much.

"Come here." Frank gestured Riff to the bed with his finger. Riff smirked and made his way over to Frank.

He climbed on top of him, removing his robe and returning the "favor" Frank preformed on him last night.

_**Insert Sexy Sex Scene Here. (use your imagination)**_

Riff collapsed on top of Frank. Both breathless. Riff rolled over, allowing Frank to crawl to the other side of the bed.

"That was great." Riff huffed out.

Frank turned over to him."Well, now that's out of the way, what do you suggest we do the for the rest of the day?"

"How about shower? After last night's and today's episode, we are really starting to reek of sex." Riff suggested, laughing.

"I think you're right. Are you going to need help getting that corset off?" Frank winked.

"Yes." Riff replied with a smug smile.

"Let's go then." they both walked to the shower with devilish grins. Thank god Magenta and Columbia were out.

**Yes. Sexy things went on in this chapter ;D**

**What do you think they should do for the reminder of the day? :DDD**

**R&R please! Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This may be the last chapter I post up for the week (I am a quick updater, so even 1 day is a big deal for me lol) I was stupid enough to get grounded. (Yes I am pretty young.) But I always have my ways of getting out of it, so lets hope I get out of this one. This chapter is a little fluffy and differs from the others. Next chapter will be better.**

**PS: My friend suggested to me after reading my Frank x Riff fics that all characters should go out clubbing xD So yeah, me and her are teamed up to write a dumb pointless fic that makes to sense -..- Dunno when I'm going to post it though. **

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

**Oh, and thanks to Anne Oying for the suggestions :D I will write some in for the next chapter.**

Frank sat at his vanity. He blow-dried his hair. He applied his makeup. He dressed in a sparkly corset. He felt like himself again. Though, it was nice having Riff around when he didn't.

Riff lay on Frank's bed, reading some magazines and textbooks as he waited for Frank to join him. He was dressed in his usual outfit, though it was much cleaner since he threw it in with the rest of the laundry. He lowered the magazine from his face, to watch Frank.

"Can I help you?" Frank asked sarcastically, while noticing Riff glancing up at him in the mirror. He put down his hair dryer.

Riff smirked and climbed off the bed. He walked over to him. Frank smirked as he watched Riff getting closer. He placed his hands on Frank's shoulders, kissing them gently. Frank watched in the mirror, grinning at the sight.

"Sorry sir. Was I disrupting you?" Riff asked with a grin.

"No. Just distracting me with those beautiful eyes." Frank said, enjoying Riffs warm lips on his sensitive shoulders. "Geez Riff. Three times already. You just can't get enough can you?" Frank said while a smile spread across his lips.

"You're so irresistible." Riff confessed.

"Well you're lucky. You can have me whenever you want." Frank winked at his lover. Riff began kissing his neck, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Frank?" Riff whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, yes Riffy?" Frank blinked a couple of times.

"I-I...I don't know." Riff said back. "I guess, what I really want to say to you at a moment like this is, thank you."

Thank you? What on Earth could Riff had been talking about?

"For what?" Frank asked confused.

"For everything."

"Look Riff," Frank began." I know, I've been, cruel to you. I've hurt you countless times. I.. I just don't know how you let that go. I'm so sorry Riff. For everything I've done to you. I should be thanking _you. _You helped through a tough time, ans gave me one things I always wanted. Love." He began to tear up. He felt, guilty.

Riff held him close, and tight.

"I guess it's easy to let the past go, when the future is all you're thinking about." He kissed Frank's head."Don't cry love. I forgive you. I just want to make it clear, that as long as you're with me, you'll be safe. I assure you." Frank felt a tear streaming down his face. Riff wiped it away gently, not wanting to ruin Frank's makeup. He kissed his cheek softly.

"Let's not get the past ruin today. Let's go out today and do something, _fun!" _Riff suggested.

Frank looked up at him, with a smile and he kissed Riff's lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Riff was comforting. And something about him made Frank feel, like nothing could ever hurt him again..

**Not too good, but next chapter will be better. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking a little longer than usual. I had a serious case of writers block. It was so bad, that for my English assignment, I wrote a poem about writer's block xD**

**I want to say, thank you to everyone who reads/reviews my stories. It means a lot to me :3 It really does.**

**I give you, chapter four! **

Riff Raff and Frank stepped outside, arm in arm.

Frank was wearing a long black coat since he refused to take his corset off, after just putting it on.

Riff was wearing his usual outfit, with a beret to hide his bald head, which he was quite embarrassed about in public. He wore a pair of sunglasses. He really didn't like to be out in public. He did his best to hide his face. He was only doing this for Frank.

Frank stared up at Riff, with a smile spread across his red lips.

"What?" Riff asked with a smile.

"Nothing. You just look cute. That's all." He bit his lip. Riff smiled even wider.

"Why thank you."

"I think those sunglasses are stunning." Frank chuckled and planted a small kiss on Riff's lower lip. Riff smirked. They walked over to a little black car that they had parked outside the castle. It wasn't in the best shape, but they used whatever they could get. It's not like they left the castle often. That's why they were so pale.

Riff led Frank over the the car by his hand,kissing it softy as he opened the door while Frank climbed in. He shut the door carefully , and walked around to climb in the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" Frank asked while Riff buckled his seat belt and adjusted the mirrors.

"The park? Maybe we can buy some things for a picnic?"

"Sounds amazing." Frank cooed.

"Seat belts, my love." Riff sing songed with an enthusiastic smile.

Frank rolled his eyes and buckled his seat belt. Riff placed his hand on Frank's leg, taking his sunglasses off for a moment. He stared into Frank's eyes, with a soft smile. Frank returned a loving smile.

"Kiss?" Riff puckered his lips. Frank giggled, rolling his eyes at Riff's foolishness and gave him a peck on the lips. Riff smiled and started the car and put his sunglasses back on. They drove off.

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

_Grocery Market._

"What do we need?"

"Let's see." Riff thought. "Bread, plastic knives, peanut butter, jelly, napkins, and juice? Water? Soda?"

"Wine?" Frank brought up.

"Erm, I don't know how that would taste with our sandwiches."

"Well, let's just see." Frank walked over to the alcohol section. Riff walked a separate way to get some waters.

_**More minutes later...**_

Riff got out of the car and walked to the other side to open Frank's door. He carefully took his hand and led him out.

Frank, holding the picnic basket, looked around. It was beautiful. There was a nice clean lake, green grass everywhere, big trees to rest under. and the best part was, it was completely empty.

"Riff, this is amazing. Why don't more people come here?"

Riff shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm just glad we have it to ourselves." he smiled and wrapped his arms around Frank's waist. They walked over to a spot near the lake, setting a blanket down on the grass. Riff got out the plates and bread, preparing to make the sandwiches. Frank lay on his side, watching dreamily as Riff made the sandwiches.

Riff looked up at Frank every now and then, just to give him a smirk, and looked down to blush.

"Here you are." Riff said handing a plate to Frank. It was a perfect sandwich. No crust, and it was cut into two perfect triangles.

"Thank you." He leaned over to kiss Riff, before biting into his PB and J. Riff poured some wine into plastic cup, shaped like a wine glass.

"Here's your wine." Riff said handing it to Frank. Frank took a sip. Riff studied the park while eating his sandwich.

"Today is perfect. Just you and me, me and you." Frank smiled, putting his food down on the plate.

"Yes. Today is quite lovely." Riff turned his head towards Frank. Frank crawled over to Riff, wrapping his arms around him and studying the park with him. Frank saw something in the distance. He stood up to get a better look. He didn't recognize the apparatus.

"What is that?" Frank pointed. Riff turned his head to look at the direction.

"It's a swing set." Riff said, before taking another bite and looking away.

"I want to go on it!"

"You want to get on the swings?" Riff raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah! Why not? Should be fun." Frank said walking toward the swing set, leaving Riff no choice but to follow.

"Argh. Frank, wait up." Riff pulled himself up and jogged to Frank, who was walking faster than usual.

Frank stood in front of the swing set, astonished by it's structure.

"Wow." Frank said amazed, with Riff walking up close behind.

"Eh, it's not _that_ amazing." Riff shrugged.

Frank walked over to take a seat. Riff came up behind him, pushing him softly. Frank giggled, holding on tightly. Riff smirked, adoring Frank as he laughed and played.

"You've never been on a swing?"

"Never got the chance." Frank said, dragging his feet on the ground to make the swing come to a stop.

He got up to wrap his arms around Riff, pulling him in for a slow passionate kiss. They both completely melted into the kiss. They pulled away, and stared into each others eyes. Riff's hands on Frank's hips, and Frank's arms around Riff's neck.

"I'm loving today."

"Me too." Riff said stroking Frank's cheek.

**To be continued.**

**Hope you liked their little date here :3**

**R&R please :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 8 'o clock when Frank fell asleep. He rested in Riff's arms while Riff gazed up at the stars, sitting on the blue plaid blanket they used to sit on. What an amazing day they had together.

"Frank." Riff shook his sleeping body a little bit. "Wake up. Ready to go?"

"Hmm?" Replied a half-asleep Frank. Riff lay Frank's body gently down on the blanket as he packed everything up and put it in the car. He carried Frank to the car, buckled him in, not wanting to wake him.

_**Back at the castle.**_

Magenta sat on the couch with Richard. Resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Mags, where's Riff?" Columbia asked.

"I think he left a note saying he was at the park with Frank or something."

"AWWW!" Columbia squealed.

"How is that cute? I'm sure you've done something more romantic."

"No actually I haven't. Eddie likes taking me to rock concerts and making out in the bathroom. He doesn't like doing romantic things."

"Hey I am plenty romantic! Remember that time we went to take a walk around town, and I bought you a hot dog? I payed like 4.50 for that!" Eddie defended himself.

"Good thing I have a man like Richard. He likes taking me to dinner and brings me flowers." Magenta said smiling at her boyfriend.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Columbia squealed once again. "All I want is to make love romantically with Eddie after a nice dinner while Madonna's _Like A Virgin _is playing softly in the background! Is that too much to ask for?" (**PS. I know that song was made in the 80's. But I think it is kinda funny incorporating it in this movie. This fic is AU anyways.)**

Columbia stomped away to her room. Magenta rolled her eyes.

"She'll get over it." she assured Richard who was looking rather confused at her behavior.

Riff Raff walked through the door with a sleepy Frank hanging off of him.

"Evening everyone." he greeted.

"Frank's asleep already? What have you two been doing all day?" Magenta smirked. Riff gave her a smirk back. He sat on the couch, placing Frank's head on his shoulder. Frank wrapped is arms around Riff, nuzzling his neck and sighing tiredly.

Columbia came back out to see Frank asleep in Riff's arms, and Magenta cuddled so close with Richard. She felt left out. Eddie saw the pouty face she made and held his arms out wide open. She smiled softly and sat on his lap while he kissed her neck softly.She smiled and turned her head, until something caught her attention.

"Hey. Did anyone ever notice that Riff and Richard look alike?"

Riff and Richard looked at each other. Studying eachother's faces,and features.

"Eh, I don't see it." They both said in unison. Columbia rolled her eyes.

"Please don't ever compare Richard to my brother." Riff glared at Magenta, as she smirked.

"We should all tripple date!" Columbia shouted excitedly.

"Shh. Frank's sleeping." Riff pointed to Frank who squirmed a bit and finally opened his eyes.

"Wha-what's going on?" Frank blinked a few times.

"Nothing. Just talking." Riff smiled softly at him.

"Oh." Frank lay his head on Riff's chest, closing his eyes again.

"I think it's time we go lay down." Riff kissed Frank's forehead. He got up from the couch, and led Frank to the bedroom. "Night everyone." he said before shutting the door.

"Party poopers!" Magenta mocked. Riff re-opened the door.

"Grow up!" he shouted before closing it again, making Magenta laugh.

_In the bedroom._

Riff removed Frank's coat and lay him down in the bed. He tucked him in. Riff removed his jacket, and spats, and climbed into bed with Frank.

"Good night." he said placing a kiss on Frank's forehead. He turned pulled the string on the lamp that twas sitting on the night table, and fell asleep.

**So short D: Sorry ): **

**Hope you enjoyed anyways :3**


End file.
